Super Sentog Justice Go
Super Sentog Justice Go is the fourth challenge on the Otherworldly Creatures Challenges board. It appears alongside Groundhog Dave in Big & Small. Fighting Super Sentog in its own quest requires defeating each of its individual components - Sentog Red, Sentog Yellow, Sentog Blue, Sentog Green, and Sentog Black - first. Attacks (Individual Sentogs) Each of the five Sentogs attacks with a different element. # Sentog Red jumps up and bites for 1 hit of Fire Melee damage. #* Inflicts 'Plasma Burn' for 5 turns, a 20% Fire DoT. # Sentog Red runs up and barks for 1 hit of Fire Melee damage. #* Inflicts 'Plasma Burn' for 5 turns, a 20% Fire DoT. # Sentog Yellow jumps up and bites for 1 hit of Energy Melee damage. # Sentog Yellow runs up and barks for 1 hit of Energy Melee damage. # Sentog Blue jumps up and bites for 1 hit of Water Melee damage. # Sentog Blue runs up and barks for 1 hit of Water Melee damage. #* Applies 'Flow Like Water' for 2 turns. #** Block/Parry/Dodge +100. # Sentog Green jumps up and bites for 1 hit of Wind Melee damage. # Sentog Green runs up and barks for 1 hit of Wind Melee damage with 100% chance to hit and 100% chance to Crit. # Sentog Black jumps up and bites for 1 hit of Good Melee damage. # Sentog Black runs up and barks for 1 hit of Good Melee damage. Attacks (Super Sentog) Each of Super Sentog Justice Go's attacks uses a different element. # Super Sentog forms a blade out of its left head, lunging at its target and striking for 3 hits of Good Melee damage. # Super Sentog shoots explosive energy from its arms for 5 hits of Water Melee damage. #* Applies 'Justice Reflexes' for 2 turns. #** Block/Parry/Dodge +100. # Super Sentog forms a blade out of its left head, lunging at its target and striking for 3 hits of Wind Melee damage. #* Attack has +200? Bonus to Hit. #* Attack has +200? Crit. # Super Sentog shoots explosive energy from its arms for 5 hits of Energy Melee damage. #* Inflicts 'Justice Stun' for 1 turn. # "The Togs of Justice shine brighter!" Super Sentog shoots explosive energy from its arms for 5 hits of Fire Melee damage. #* Inflicts 'Burned' for 5 turns, a 50% Fire DoT. #* Permanently increases Super Sentog damage by 5%. # "This is a one for one duel for the ages! (Togs aren't good at math.)" Super Sentog shoots explosive energy from its arms for 5 hits of reflected damage. #* Inflicts 'Dishonorable', a lethal DoT. #* This attack will only occur if a guest is brought into the fight. If Super Sentog attacks the guest and defeats it, it will keep using Attack 6 until the player is defeated. Rotation The five Sentogs' attacks are random, but will always apply their effect (if any). Super Sentog Justice Go's attack rotation is 1 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 5 -> repeat. If a guest is brought into the fight, Super Sentog will only use Attack 6. Mechanics * Because it is necessary to defeat the five Sentogs before fighting Super Sentog without healing in-between, it is important to maintain HP and MP across all six fights. * Although you can use guests against the Sentogs, bringing a guest into the Super Sentog Justice Go fight will result in an automatic loss when it attacks. Resistances Only Super Sentog has resistances: * All: 25 Notes and Guides *While each of the five Sentogs are Reptillian, Super Sentog Justice Go is a Golem. *Sentog Red, Sentog Yellow, Sentog Blue, Sentog Green, and Sentog Black are not fought in Big & Small. Category:Boss Category:Monster